


On Call

by ronans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas would not hesitate to sabotage any and all computers just to be close to Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whereareyoucas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereareyoucas/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WHEREAREYOUCAS! Here, have a tiny crappy fic with a pairing you don't really ship too much anymore... But at least Anna's in there, right

‘Cas! Did you seriously just _kick your computer_?’ Anna hissed, glaring at her friend. He shrugged and smirked, simply raising his hand.

Miss Mills sighed when she spotted him, already guessing the problem. ‘What is it this time, Mr Novak?’

Castiel put on a mask of innocent confusion. ‘I don’t understand, it was fine just a second ago, now it’s not turning on!’

Miss Mills lightly pushed her fingers into her eye sockets in frustration. ‘Well, I’m afraid there aren’t any spare computers, so you’ll share with Anna while I call Mr Winchester down.’

Cas inwardly fist pumped. He wasn’t always lucky; there was more than one person working in the school’s IT support department. Sometimes he got Charlie, a redhead who could read Harry Potter to you backwards without the aid of the books, sometimes Ruby who looked like she’d be more at home in a club than a high school and then occasionally Bobby, the oldest on the team, would arrive to fix whatever problem his computer had. They all thought he just had terrible luck with technology but Anna knew otherwise; he had a crush on Dean, the intern who’d graduated the year before. His green eyes and muscular build attracted Cas to him instantly.

Anna rolled her eyes as Cas shuffled his chair fractionally closer to hers, peering at her screen.

‘Watcha working on?’

She sighed and tapped at her keyboard. ‘The research you would be doing right now if you hadn't _damaged_ school _property_ because of your _big gay crush_.’

Cas laughed at Anna’s stressed words. ‘You’re such a-‘

‘Okay, what’s up this time, Cas?’ Dean asked, cutting him off and sidling up to him with an amused glint in his eyes. It was almost like he knew.

Cas had played this card before, he’d have to come up with different excuses as to why his computer kept failing on him next time. ‘I do not know. I was opening my documents and then… it crashed, I guess.’

Dean crouched down in front of the computer screen and wiggled the mouse to make sure it definitely wasn't working. He then looked under the desk and glanced over it, raising an eyebrow as he spotted the slight dip on the side of the metal. He stood up again and looked down on Castiel. Cas’ throat went dry and he gulped.

‘This wouldn’t have anything to do with the shoe sized dent in the side of the system unit, would it?’

Cas bit his lip but kept up his innocent façade, all the while hearing Anna grumble under her breath next to him. He shrugged. ‘I don’t know, you tell me.’

‘Cause, if someone just so happened to kick it, and that someone also happened to tell me he does kickboxing occasionally, they could have _really_ fucked with the computer.’ Dean’s eyebrow was still cocked and he was still standing up far taller than Cas and it wasn’t fair.

‘Well I-‘

Dean continued to speak, crouching again to brush his hand over the dent. Cas winced. ‘And that’s considered bad behaviour and damaging school property.’

Castiel decided to plaster on the flirtatious tone. ‘Are you accusing me of doing such a thing, Mr Winchester?’

Dean chuckled and shook his head. ‘C’mon man, you’ve, like, destroyed over a thousand computers just this semester, give them a break.’

A snarky grin settled on his lips. ‘Maybe I have to live with the fact that everything I touch dies.’

‘ _Or_ it could be that when you kicked it, a wire was dislodged and fell out of the back and can easily-‘ Dean accentuated his point by reaching under the desk. Whatever he did made the monitor light up blue. ‘-be put back in. Enough with the dramatics.’ There was no malice in Dean’s tone; it was almost as if Cas’ pathetic little crush amused him to no end.

Cas scowled at Dean’s smug face.

‘Next time, just manually unplug it.’

And then Dean left with a wink, nodding to Miss Mills as he made his way out. Cas simply stared slack jawed after him.

‘I hate to admit it, but he totally likes you,’ Anna murmured in his ear.

*

The day before his graduation, Castiel sat in the library in front of a computer. He stared at the blank document and blinking cursor and wondered why he’d come here.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and he whipped around, spotting Dean’s grin.

‘So Mrs Wilson rang me and let me know you were in here. I guess she was just thinking ahead.’

Cas peered around Dean at the worried looking librarian. He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

‘Look, I’m not gonna fuck up the computer. I just came to do… something, I don’t know.’

Dean smiled at him softly for a few moments and Cas started to feel weird. Dean didn’t look at him like that.

‘If you wanted to go on a date, you could have just asked. It’s not like I’d have said no.’

Cas’ jaw dropped open and he gaped at him. He was still wearing the goddamn warm smile and his tie was green today, bringing out his eyes and Cas’ head was spinning.

‘Uh,’ was all his brain could think to say.


End file.
